No Wonder
by Limesoda80090
Summary: Sekkachi Reijin is just like any other Freshman on her first day of High School, but when she meets her History teacher, her world is turned upside down. The attraction to this man is unlike any other, and never even having held hands with a man before, she has no experience in flirting or anything of the sort.


Hey, guys! Limesoda here, and ready to bring you a great fanfic. At least... that's my goal ^.^"

This is kind of my own version of "Sexual Education With The Uchihas" and it's inspired by "Mr. Watson" by Kesha. Enjoy!

* * *

I look around at the new view, the new scenery. Anxiety gives me a throbbing pain in my chest and I hoped I remembered to take my Anti-Depressant.

Looking at my schedule, I see a few hopeful things like Tsunade-sensei for home economics, and Orochimaru-sensei for biology. Hell yes. Love that class. I also see a few unknown teachers, like Kakuzu-sensei for Government, and Uchiha Madara for History. Oh yeah, History class...forgot about that class...

After lunch I headed off to biology and smiled as I walked in, observing the laboratory-like classroom and the fascinatingly weird teacher.

"Konichiwa, Orochimaru-sensei," I say with a wider smile than before.

"You must be Sekkachi-chan. Tsunade told be all about your love for biology," his voice rang out from the blackboard that he was currently writing on. This is going to be an awesome class.

After biology I grab my books for History and head off down the hall, pushing the metal door open and seeing a man in a rather expensive looking outfit bent over as if looking for something. The man stands fully up, smoothing his wild obsidian hair and his eyes of the same color flicker towards my direction, tracing over my obnoxiously voluptuous frame. Why didn't I think to wear something baggier?!

When I was younger, I was a fat ass. That was, until this year. The weight melted from me like butter and now only my boobs and hips were left.

I felt my face heat to a crimson shade and I sat down in the usual place for every class: the second to last in the right hand corner. I didn't think enough to notice that it was one of the closest to his desk, which gave him more of an excuse.

My curve-hugging skinny jeans and a hoodie over my v-neck, cleavage-showing t-shirt made me uncomfortable to be in before this man. I take another look and my brain starts getting fuzzy.

_Oh, shit. He's gorgeous!_ I think to myself, scanning over his smooth, milky pale features and flushing as red as a beet. I got a weird tingling sensation between my legs, but I tried not to make any movements that may make him suspicious. I felt the warmth and dampness of arousal between my legs and I shifted, barely noticeable.

Soon, the other students started filing in, and the straight females and homosexual males were immediately drooling over this sexy, muscular, handsome man.

"I am Uchiha Madara. You may call me Uchiha-sensei. My command is for you to fulfill. Do I make myself clear?" he asked and I felt the arousal heat back up, his voice giving me slight chills. I pull my long sleeves down further and tap my pencil on my desk impatiently, watching the wild onyx-haired man as he wrote on the chalkboard. His round, firm ass shook back and forth, directing my eyes' attention as I examined every curve and dip in his back, ass, and legs. Hot _damn._

I thought of his naked, muscular but lean body between my legs, touching me _there. Oh, Jesus... _

I cross my legs under my desk, my clit bumping against the warm material of my cotton panties, _so teasing..._

I bite my lip, shifting a bit more and Madara continues teaching. I observe everything about his perfectly sculpted body.

_The way those black pants hug his ass and those legs...geez..._

Wiping my lip with my hoodie sleeve, I remember how I haven't even _held hands_ with a man yet, but this was the man I would _give my virginity to._

I feel his eyes transferring over to me, his glimmering ebony eyes looking me over consciously as I stared back.

I imagined those eyes with a lusty expression as he had me on his desk, fucking me senselessly among all of those papers and such and I pulled my notebook out, beginning to sketch when Madara went back to teaching.

As soon as I finished the drawing, I closed my sketchbook and the bell rang.

Madara made his way over to my desk, dropping a sticky note on it that said: "You're a sensational artist, but try making me a little bigger next time."

My mind raced. I grab my books and scuttle out of the classroom, throw my books in my locker, and hustle out the door.

_Good god, this is gonna be a long_ year.


End file.
